Requiem Of Spirit
by Elfhelm
Summary: An immortal, and male Sheik, devoted to the Gerudo King, must stop the fairy boy, but decides to take him for his own. Slash.
1. Capture and Captivation

A/N: Though based on Ocarina of Time, this is an AU fic; Sheik is /not/ Zelda, he is... himself, and immortal. No warping, no weaponry magic, just the power of song, sages, spiritual stones, and of course, the Triforce.  
  
  
  
REQUIEM OF SPIRIT  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
-------------------  
  
Lifting a hand to shield his eyes, a lone figure peered into the distance, distorted as it was by winds of sand and the faint golden glow of the setting sun. Perched atop of a tall wall, he was clad in close-fitting blues and whites, with bracers of cloth to keep out sand, and white cloth wrapped across his face and hair, letting only piercing red eyes, and long bangs of blond show; etched in red across his chest was seen the emblem of the ancient Shadow Folk: an eye with a single, ornate tear. Though armed with only a bow and quiver, he was well trained in unarmed combat, and welcomed among the Gerudo in these western lands, for he had once saved their king from a most certain death; albeit, that was three hundred years ago.  
  
He smirked to himself as he saw a rider approach; this was he, the fairy boy. The figure leapt gracefully onto the soft sand, ignoring the storm, and made his way into the fortress; it would not be long now.  
  
-------------------  
  
Link squinted through the sand, and urged his horse forward; to him, it was a race against time. How long would his quest last? Three more years? Four maybe? He sighed in frustration and again pushed Epona faster, he was certain that he was giving the Evil King all too much time to gather his forces. He had rested too much the past nine years, when he should have been finding his allies, the sages. Link had cursed the seven wasted years over and over as he struggled to catch up to Ganondorf, whom had already taken over Hyrule, and was gathering his power and armies for the next step: world domination. Link could not let that happen, but he still had to awaken two sages before he could even hope to defeat that darkness. Now, he was travelling west, to Ganondorf's birthplace; it seemed the only logical choice.  
  
He had long since lost Navi in the howling, and blinding winds, but he trusted that she could take of herself. Right now, he had to find a way past the Gerudos, and into the desert. It was widely known that the Gerudos would capture men on sight, so he had to be careful. Little did he know, however, that Sheik had the guards alerted to his arrival; he didn't stand a chance.  
  
------------------  
  
Inside the fortress, Sheik was already composing a letter to his king about the successful capture of the fairy boy. He was well aware of the threat this kid posed, and did not want his blind antics to ruin their plans.  
  
All those years ago, when Sheik had saved the Gerudo King, he had also forever pledged his aid and protection to each generation of the rulers, for he had nowhere else to go after that trader Impa had opened their village to others, and thus tainted the blood of the immortal Shadow Folk; in fact, Sheik was most likely the only pure-blood Sheikah left. Regardless, their latest king, Ganondorf, allied with the strongest dark forces in Hyrule, and had soon taken over; he left Sheik behind, and made him the Gerudos' leader, while he plotted further dominion.  
  
Sheik smiled to himself and sealed the letter, whomever said that ruling was a trying task was wrong, very wrong. Yawning, the Sheikah exited his large chambers and brought his letter to the fastest messenger, the sooner Lord Ganondorf knew of his accomplishments, the better.  
  
-----------------  
  
In a blink of an eye, Link and Epona were surrounded by Gerudo guards. Half held unsheathed swords, half brandished polished staffs. Link looked around in surprise, he should have known better than to travel during a sand storm, these women knew the area much better than he. He sighed and kicked himself mentally.  
  
The obvious head guard - clad in white, instead of violet - stepped forward and pointed toward the Hylian with her sword.  
  
"You're expected, Fairy Boy, please dismount and follow me," she spoke with mock courtesy, "Oh, and disarm yourself."  
  
However, once the boy dismounted, his pack, along with his weapons, were quickly confiscated. It took three of them to pull Epona away, but Link himself followed quietly. He figured he would only be detained for a day or two before he could escape, this was not a major problem; at least they weren't Ganondorf's minions.  
  
------------------  
  
"Excellent," Sheik murmured as he twirled the Master Sword in his hands, "Truly excellent..." He smirked, and handed the sword back to the guard at the weaponry vault, "Find me a suitable sheath, waist, not shoulder."  
  
The guard nodded and placed the legendary blade back in its case, "Yes, sir."  
  
Sheik left the vault and made his way through the twisted corridors to the cell where the Hylian was being kept.  
  
"Status?" he asked Nabooru, the guard on post.  
  
"Still unconscious, sir," she answered and unlocked the door for him, "but Kotake is with him, she says you ordered her here."  
  
He nodded and entered the cell, hearing the heavy door click into place behind him.  
  
Kotake was a small, hunched witch with iced hair, and many powers, and currently, she was hovering on a broom beside the unconscious Link.  
  
Sheik moved to stand beside her; she was hovering at shoulder height, "What do you think, Kotake?"  
  
"Hrm..." her high-pitched voice bounced off the walls of the secluded cell, making Sheik cringe inwardly, though he would never show such a weakness in front of lesser beings. "It's do-able, I'd say," she continued, "but, it'd take Koume too, such a strong potion, yunno." Kotake broke into an unprovoked cackle.  
  
Sheik nudged his foot under Link, and pushed the Hylian onto his back, taken aback by the young man's beauty, despite the bruises now forming on his face.  
  
"I want him, Kotake. Lord Ganondorf promised me a reward for getting this thing out of his plans, and I choose him. Do what you have to do."  
  
Kotake nodded, "Then he shall be yours, sir, and he won't remember a thing!" Another cackle.  
  
The Sheikah smirked, yes, this being would be his, and soon.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sheik sat cross-legged on his large bed, his complete focus on the being chained to the opposite wall. A smirk tugged on the corners of his mouth, and whispered almost to himself,  
  
"Mine."  
  
Link was slumped against the wall in Sheik's chambers, tunic, bracers and boots gone, his bare wrists and ankles were bound in silver chains; he had not yet awakened from Nabooru's beating after he had been captured.  
  
Sheik strode over to the wall and knelt down; he lifted the Hylian's chin and studied the unconscious face in wonder. It was then that Link awoke. Blood red met clear blue as the two stared at one other.  
  
Link's face hardened, remembering where he was, and he lashed out with his hand, only to have it stop before ever reaching its intended target. He growled in frustration and struggled against the chains that held him steadfast.  
  
The Sheikah took a step back and smiled cruelly down at Link, "Don't tire yourself out, my Fairy Boy, there's really no need."  
  
"I am not yours," the words came out slowly, though steadily, "and what did you do to Navi?" Link's voice was rising as he continued to fight a losing battle with his restraints.  
  
"Oh, but you are mine, young one." Sheik again crouched to eye-level with the other, "We found your little companion flittering about the fortress, and you know as well as I that that just won't do... so we... disposed of her."  
  
Link spat at him, and though his heart dared not listen, his mind knew better, "You bastard! We did nothing! Nothing!" He cursed this stranger, himself, his destiny, everything. Navi did nothing to deserve death; the fairy was the very epitome of goodness... why?  
  
Unbidden tears formed in the Hylian's eyes, as he swallowed to rid himself of the lump in his throat. He would not cry... not in front of this strange monster, he would never give him the satisfaction.  
  
But Sheik was not fooled, and though he would never admit it, it broke his heart to see the fairy boy in such pain. In all his immortal life, Sheik had never been so torn - he hated this being, this vile creature that was so set on destroying his world, his way of life, but at the same time, he wanted him. He wanted this Hero of Time for his own, wanted his trust and love - and Sheikahs took what they wanted.  
  
Surprising even himself, Sheik reached out and ran a hand along Link's cheek, "The pain will ease, I promise."  
  
The reaction surprised him, Link snarled and backed away from the hand, "Touch me not, foul being!"  
  
Sheik found himself frowning; he quickly backslapped the boy before stalking out of the room.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
To be continued?  
  
Let me know if I should continue  
  
------------------------------------------- 


	2. Potions and Preparations

****

A/N:   
Wow. A sudden crest in feedback to this story has motivated me to finish this chapter. It's a tad short, but it is a chapter, no? The long wait is actually attributed to the fact that I lost interest in Ocarina of Time over the summer as I was mainly playing Majora's Mask, and reading, and re-reading, and re-reading Harry Potter. Hate the children, but love my Snape.   
Anyway, that's not what this story is about. Thanks for the motivation (special thanks, of course, goes to Bunny and Aaron whom I've not had the chance to reply to yet).   
And yes, the slash (or yaoi, or whatever you kids are calling it today o.O) is coming.

****

Requiem of Spirit:   
Chapter II  
by Elfish Arrow  


The storm outside was still raging as the silver eye crept to its zenith; the windows had been boarded up, lest the fortress suffer a flood of sand. The outside guards had also been recalled, for it was murder to post them beyond the walls. And though the fortress had been sealed until the storm eased, one could still hear the piercing winds as they swept through and across secret corridors and grottos.

Fully armed with his bow and quiver - and now Master Sword, worn at the waist - Sheik was preparing to fetch Kotake from the Temple. As he strode to the main exit, however, the head guard, Nabooru, intercepted him.

"Sir, I know you seek Kotake, but as chief of security, I cannot let you leave during this storm," her voice held respect, but also determination.

Sheik glowered, "Kotake is not what I seek, she is simply a means. Now move from my path, or I shall remove you myself." His eyes narrowed, and he rested a gloved hand on the hilt of his sword.

But the dark skinned Gerudo held her ground, "My orders are from Lord Ganondorf himself, you are too important to lose to a storm! No one is to leave, so you may as well just wait."

Resigned at the mention of his king, Sheik formed a new plan. 

Before even the keenly trained eye of Nabooru could register movement, Sheik held the blade of the Master Sword to her neck, "Then contact her. I don't care how, but get her here."

He sighed in frustration and went back to the room when his head guard nodded.

---------------------

Sheik stalked back into his room, cloaked in a foreboding air. He sneered as his eyes rested upon the chained figure but was still confident in his plan - the Hylian had little chance.  
  
The chamber was large enough to suit his needs; the ceiling was not high as he was accustomed to, and boarded windows certainly took away from the richness of colour, but it was his, and his alone. A large four poster bed of ebony wood with silk, deep green sheets, and curtains of the same green and silver took up a good amount of space, while the wall opposite the door had a large fireplace flanked by tall bookshelves filled with ancient tomes. Dark burgundy chairs were placed before the fire, a single table stained with black marks across its all ready dark finish placed between them. The third wall, opposite the bed, was filled with high shelves containing strange silver contraptions, bottled ingredients of unknown origins, and an ebony wardrobe – moved from the centre to allow room for the newest addition: the Hylian.

Link shivered, the silver of the chains was cold against his skin. He sat with his back to the wall, arms chained at stomach height on the wall, and feet to the floor. As he recognized his captor, his face twisted into a mask of hate; his lips parted to bite out some remark or another, but he was silenced with a single articulate eyebrow.

"Hold your vile tongue, young one, you've heard not what I've come to say."

Link was unmoved, "Nor do I care! Release me; you know not of my power."

If the mortal was attempting to threaten him, it wasn't working, and the Sheikah found it strangely endearing. "Nor you of mine, I assure you. Though, I must admit, my Fairy Boy, you're hardly in a position to be making demands.

"I have done little to harm you. You may rest assured that whatever injury you were made to suffer was not at my bidding; save, perhaps, for the demise of your companion. Believe me, I've no wish to see you harmed."

The Hylian attempted unsuccessfully to twist away from the gloved hands that held fast his face. Anarchical and inchoate thoughts swarmed his mind and all he was able to stutter was a harsh, "Beast!"

Sheik frowned and tactfully ignored the mortal's outburst, concentrating instead on the dark bruises formed on light skin. Pressing his flat palm against the side of Link's cheek, he murmured an ancient incantation, watching with clinical interest as the cells and blood vessels repaired themselves in the matter of instants. He repeated the process as often as necessary to rid his prize of mark or bruise.

It took several hours of strained silence until Kotake finally appeared with a loud crack. She flew over toward Sheik, who was seated in a winged armchair, goblet in hand.

"It is finished, sir," her scratchy voice was ungainly and scalding; she paid no mind to the chained being.

He nodded silently and tossed the current contents of his goblet into the fireplace beside him. Dark red liquid sizzled as it mingled with spiked flame. Standing, he held out the vessel.

The stump witch looked at him with distaste - he may have been her lord, but that didn't mean she approved of his dramatics. Kotake grumbled to herself and she unstopped a glass phial, and let the deep blue potion pour into the proffered goblet. She then tucked the phial back into the folds of her garments and continued to eye him.

Sheik arched an eyebrow, "Dismissed, Kotake."

Another crack, and she was gone.

Sheik rolled his eyes and stalked over to Link, muttering something audaciousness.

"All right, mortal, look at me."

Link glared, having watched the interaction with something akin to fear, "What is that?"

Kneeling, the Sheikah grabbed Link's chin and peered into his eyes, "Just a little potion to heal your sores... now be a good fairy boy and open up."

Defiance was born in his eyes as Sheik spoke, but as he opened his mouth to depute the immortal's order, the burning liquid was forced down his throat. Once his sputtering and coughing subsided, the defiance was gone, and his eyes glazed over; Link's body became slack, and leaned fully against the wall as if in sleep.

Sheik placed the goblet carelessly on the floor, and unchained his captive. He easily lifted the lithe body, and placed him into his own bed; dark green blankets were lain securely atop the Hylian, and his eyes were closed with a gloved hand.

"Worry not, dear one, upon the morn, you'll have no recollection of your sorrows. Indeed, you shall be hard-pressed to remember your own name - but I shall care for you, so sleep now, while you can."

****

TBC…


End file.
